John Smith
'''John Smith '''is the main protagonist of Disney's feature film, Pocahontas. He is the only one of the English settlers in the Jamestown Settlement willing to befriend the natives due to his love and learning to accept other cultures from Pocahontas. He is based on the actual historical figure John Smith. He was voiced by Lethal Weapon star Mel Gibson in the first film and in the second movie he was voiced by Mel's younger brother Donal Gibson. POCAHONTAS John Smith is the captain and leader of the Settlers who were sailing to the New World of Jamestown Virginia in 1607. Three of the settlers named Ben, Lon, and Thomas watch Smith board the ship to which Ben says You can't fight the Indians without John Smith to which Smith replies That's right! I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun. As the ship sails it gets caught in a terrible storm and Thomas falls overboard but John Smith manages to jump in and save his friend. After being rescued Thomas tells Smith that he's gonna get a pile of gold , build himself a big house in Jamestown, and if any Indian tries to stop him he'll shoot him to which Smith replies Worry about that fortune of yours Thomas and leave the savages to me. Thomas also asks Smith what the New World will look like to which Smith replies Like all the others I suppose. I've seen 100s of new worlds Thomas. What could possibly be different about this one. Once the boat lands in Virginia John Smith takes Ben, Lon, and Thomas ashore. Once they get ashore John Smith goes up a tree and examines the New World. He also meets Pocahontas' friend Meeko the Racoon and gives him a biscuit. He is also about to spot Pocahontas but Pocahontas' other friend Flit the Humming Bird distracts Smith sending him back to the camp. Once back at camp greedy Govenor Ratcliffe orders Smith to scout for Indians while he has the rest of the settlers to dig up for gold (Mine Mine Mine) to which Smith agrees not knowing that Pocahontas is secretly watching him and following him. When he stops off to wash his face at the river Smith sees someone else's reflection in the water but when he turns around noone is there. Smith hides behind the waterfall and sees someone come out to the water and with his gun loaded he springs from the waterfall and points his gun at Pocahontas but all he can do is just stand there and stare at her as she is the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life and he lowers his gun. Pocahontas frightenly runs away but Smith tells her not to run off and that he's not gonna hurt her but she doesn't understand until she listens with her heart and tells him her name is Pocahontas and he tells her his name is John Smith. John Smith shows Pocahontas his helmet and she shows him his river and he teaches her that he uses his hand to shake other peoples hand to say hello and she says the way they say hello is Winggopo and how they say goodbye Anah! John Smith tells Pocahontas about his village of London and how they're going to build roads and decent houses and how they've improved the lives of savages all over the world. Pocahontas who does not like this idea shows John Smith the beauty of her land and to accept it as it is and to paint with all the colors of the wind (Colors of the Wind). The next day all John Smith can do is think about Pocahontas and when his men aren't watching he sneaks off to find her. He finds her with her friend Nakoma who is shocked to see Pocahontas and John Smith talking to eachother and sneaking off into the woods together. Once in the woods Smith tells Pocahontas that his men came to the New World to dig up for gold to which Pocahontas says there's nothing like that around here but shows Smith food which is corn. Then Pocahontas' friend Grandmother Willow the tree comes to life and says hello to John Smith who is shocked to hear a tree talk but once he gets to know her he likes her. Then Ben and Lon come through the woods looking for Smith but Grandmother Willow manages to scare them away before they can spot Smith. Smith decides to return to camp and asks Pocahontas to meet him tonight at Grandmother Willow's to which she agrees. When Smith gets back to camp he tells Thomas (who's on scout patrol) to shoot with both his eyes open because he'll see twice as well. Ratcliffe tells Smith to prepare the settlers for battle because they will destroy the Indians and take the gold but Smith tells them about meeting one of the Indians and that there is no gold but Ratcliffe won't listen saying Anyone who so much looks at an Indian without killing him on sight will be tried for treason and hanged. That night as the settlers are talking Smith sneaks out to meet Pocahontas and Ratcliffe tells Thomas to follow him. Once in the woods Smith tells Pocahontas about his men planning to attack her people and Pocahontas tells him to come and talk to her father but Smith disagrees until Grandmother Willow explains it to him and he agrees with Pocahontas and they share a kiss. One of the Indian warriors named Kocoum sees this and attacks Smith but Thomas appears from the bushes and with both his eyes open he shoots the warrior. Smith tells Thomas to leave and he takes the blame for Kocoum's death. Powhatan the chief and Pocahontas' father orders Smith to die at dawn for Kocoum's murder. Pocahontas visits Smith in the tent and he tells her that he'd rather die tomorrow then live 100 years without knowing her and know matter what happens to him he'll always be with her forever. The next day Smith is placed on a rock and just as Powhatan is about to kill him Pocahontas steps forward and tells her father this is where the Path of hatrid has bought us to which Powhatan agrees to let Smith go and the war between the settlers doesn't happen. Ratcliffe grabs a gun and shoots at the Chief but Smith steps in the way and takes the bullet for himself. The settlers are enranged and put Ratcliffe in chains and take him back to the ship. Smith is laid on a rest and is to be taken back to London if he wants to survive and Pocahontas comes to say goodbye and tells Smith no matter what happens she'll be with him forever and they share one last kiss. At the end Pocahontas stands out on the edge of a cliff and she and John Smith wave good-bye to eachother smiling. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World In the second and final movie John Smith is at home and studying a Map but then some of the Kings guards burst in and tell Smith that he is under arrest for treason in Jamestown but Smith thinks they're looking for Ratcliffe. The guards give chase but Smith manages to escape them and hangs onto the roof of a house but then Ratcliffe appears saying The King believed my story. Pity I so would of preffered to see you hanged, He then steps on Smith's hand causing Smith to let go and fall into the water. Ratcliffe tells the King that Smith is dead and the news travels to Jamestown Virginia and reaches Pocahontas who decided to move on with life. After Pocahontas arrives in London she gets into trouble with the King and is sent to the tower of London. In a tavern a hooded man hears about Pocahontas getting hanged at dawn and how John Rolfe must wish he never layed eyes on Pocahontas. The hooded man goes to meet Pocahontas' new friend John Rolfe and they come up with a plan to free Pocahontas from the dungeon. While the guards chase the hooded man Rolfe gets the keys and frees Pocahontas. Then the hooded man appears and turns out to be none other than John Smith who is not dead at all. After escaping the guards Smith tells Pocahontas about Ratcliffe framing him for treason and that he had to stay hidden and let people continue to believe that he was dead. When Pocahontas asks about her people Rolfe and Smith argue over what Pocahontas should do but Pocahontas leaves and listens to the spirit within. She decides to return to Virginia but first she must confront the King and Ratcliffe. When the King realizes that Smith is alive and Ratcliffe has lied to him he orders Pocahontas, Smith and Rolfe to stop Ratcliffe. Once aboard Ratcliffe's armada Smith gets fight with Ratcliffe but just as Ratcliffe is about to shoot Smith Rolfe manages to hang Ratcliffe on the rail of the ship to which Smith replies Pity I so would of preffered to see you hanged. Smith cuts the rope and Ratcliffe falls into the water and is arrested by the King. The King gives Smith a ship to sail around the world and Smith asks Pocahontas to come with him but she turns him down and tells him she has found where she belongs. Smith kisses her hand goodbye and leaves to discover new worlds and Pocahontas leaves with her new lover John Rolfe to go home to Virginia. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Heroes Category:Disney All Stars Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Pocahontas Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who almost died